


I'm Not An Angel

by TheTartWitch



Series: Jack Frost Centric [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack Dies, Oops, jack gets shot, that arrow of dark sand is used for malicious purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had never been right for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not An Angel

They'd known he wasn't right for the job from the very start: too much a child, too empty of the important things but too full of the things that ruined people. He blamed himself for every little wrong, and in the end, he gave himself for them.   
The sight of that black arrow piercing his frosted blue hoody and the tip just barely peeking out was horrifying. Even Pitch gagged in disgust.    
Bunny's eyes widened as he stared, catching up the tiniest details. Jack's hands, outstretched to Sandy in a gesture of peace, staff tumbling to the sand beneath him. Jack's eyes, wide and shimmering with tears. Jack's mouth, pressed into a long, thin smile. He was happy.  
Bunny leaned over the side of the sleigh and retched. Tooth wailed.  
Jack's staff slipped through the glittering sand and began to fall to the ground miles below. Sandy stared after it uncomprehendingly, and then it dawned on him as Jack's own body dropped sideways and began to fall itself.  
Mid-air, the black sand of the arrow began to disintegrate into his skin, stark furrowing lines inside his veins. He screamed at the sensation, twisting and throbbing and begging them to just _make it stop_. But it didn't stop, and he smashed into the roof of a house far below, snow flying up in flurries. They waited to see his body, but the rising snow blocked it out.   
The snow was rising much too high, though. Could it be possible?  
No. The snowflakes flashed past them, floating up to the moon, ignoring them all in its attempt to bring it's master back home.  
He was done.


End file.
